


Last Kiss

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Desperation, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis and Prompto say goodbye with a kiss. A kiss that might be their last.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28
Collections: Promptis Monthly Challenge





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the monthly challenge of the Promptis Discord server and combined two prompts :D  
> "Kissing" and "Looks like I've got no choice"
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [Star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar) for beta-reading!

A kiss had never been more desperate and sweeter at the same time.

Noctis felt tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist and kissed him full of longing, full of love and full of pain. He pressed his body tightly against his lover's while Noctis felt his own heart cry.

All around them the screams of the daemons could be heard, and the prince heard Ignis’ and Gladio’s desperate shouts as they fought against them.

Prompto and Noctis didn't really have time to kiss, nor did they actually have time to say goodbye. Noctis had to go to fulfill his destiny and he knew that he had no choice but to leave his comrades behind.

They were in the middle of Zegnautus Keep and so many daemons appeared that no matter how long and desperate they fought, they simply couldn't manage to defeat them all. They were all hurt and out of breath. They had been fighting for days and it was so hard to go on. In addition, they were almost out of healing potions.

There was no other way out. Noctis had to move forward and gain the power of the crystal. The prince would hurry, he would run as fast as he could and come back as quickly as he could. He would save them all. Gladio, Ignis, his Prompto and all the people who put their hope in him.

Yet Noctis didn’t have false hopes. He knew there was no guarantee that he would make it. He didn't even know what it actually would mean to gain the power of the crystal. There was a chance this might be the last time he would see his friends.

It might be the last time he could see his beloved Prompto.

After Noctis realized that they had no chance without the power of the crystal, he already wanted to run towards the crystal, but when his gaze fell on his boyfriend, he just couldn't do it. Not without kissing him one last time.

Noctis’ hands clenched into Prompto's jacket and he held him tight as if he would never let go of him. Prompto's hands were on the prince's cheeks, desperately stroking the warm skin and digging into the raven hair.

There were so many things that Noctis wanted to say to Prompto, so many things that they wanted to do and experience together, but now there was nothing more to do than kiss one last time.

Noctis tried to burn all of this into his mind. How Prompto's lips felt, how his tongue moved, how he tasted and how his breath brushed over the face of the prince. Noctis didn't want to forget any of it, not one single detail. He wanted to remember what it felt like to hold Prompto in his arms until the end of his day.

When Gladio had seen Noctis looking at his boyfriend this desperately, he called out loudly that he and Ignis would buy them both a minute and the prince was infinitely grateful for that, but a minute was so cruelly short. Never enough time to say goodbye forever.

Noctis could taste salty tears and knew they weren't his own. They were Prompto’s who knew as much as he did that this might be the last time. The last time their lips could touch, the last time they could love each other and the last time they were so close.

But at some point, even the last kiss had to end.

Noctis let go of Prompto and stepped a bit away from his boyfriend, whereupon a sob came from Prompto's throat, which he instantly tried to suppress.

They both looked at each other in tears, but Noctis tried a smile. He stroked Prompto's wet cheek with his hand and whispered, "Survive and wait for me, Prom. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Please stay alive."

A sound came from Prompto's throat before he nodded seriously and let his hands slide slowly from Noctis’ face. Instead, he conjured his weapons in his hands.

Prompto was more beautiful than ever. It was so obvious how terrible this moment felt for him and yet he would fight for Noctis without hesitation for a second.

"Duh Noct, of course I'll wait. I'll have your back in the meantime."

Prompto’s voice trembled, yet his words sounded so full of conviction that Noctis knew that they would definitely see each other again. At least if Noctis managed to survive himself.

Prompto looked at Noctis hesitantly for a moment before leaning over and kissing the tip of Noctis’ nose. Such a loving gesture.

"Forever by your side, don't forget that, dude. I love you."

Before Noctis could react to these beautiful, whispered words, Prompto turned around and threw himself into the fight against the daemons again. He gave the prince no more excuses to escape his fate any longer.

Noctis felt the warm tears flow softly down his face while he took one last long look at Prompto and still believed he could feel their kiss on his lips.

"I love you too!"

Noctis shouted his words as loudly as he could and for a tiny moment believed that he could see Prompto smile before he turned around and ran. Noctis ran as fast as he could so he could get back to Prompto and his friends as quickly as possible.

He just wanted to come back to them and kiss Prompto one more time.


End file.
